The Porposal
by Naomi Hime
Summary: Hermione dan Draco putus setelah lima tahun berpacaran karena Draco yang tak mau berkomitmen. Akankah hubungan mereka berhasil? Persembahan terakhir sebelum hiatus. Don't be a silent reader


**The Proposal**

 **Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga ke trotoar di sebuah daerah perumahan di pinggir kota. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengomel, bahkan sesekali ia mengumpat.

"Dasar lelaki kampret! Tak bisa berkomitmen! Tak peka!" cerocosnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah berdiri de depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang bercat abu-abu dan putih. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera masuk kesana sambil menyeret koper. Bahkan, dia tak mengetuk pintu. Hanya dengan menempelkan sebuah ranting kayu didepan pintu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, dan voila! Pintu terbuka.

Betgitu wanita itu menutup pintu—lebih tepatnya membanting—seorang wanita paruh baya yang berwajah mirip dengannya keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang berbau masakkan. Awalnya, wanita paruh baya itu terlihat waspada, lengkap dengan panic penggorengan di tangannya. Namun, saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu, wanita itu menurunkan pancinya.

"Astaga, Hermione! Kau mambuatku ketakutan!" omelnya pada si Wanita berambut cokelat—Hermione.

"Ibu… Huaa!" tanpa mempedulikan omelan ibunya, Hermione maju memeluk ibunya dan menangis bagaikan anak berumur lima tahun yang jatuh dari sepeda.

Tak ayal, ia membuat ibunya bingung. Pertama dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, kedua tangisannya, dan ketiga adalah koper besar yang ditinggalkan putrinya begitu saja didepan pintu. Setahunya, putri semata wayangnya itu bukanlah wanita cengeng.

Dan tetang koper besar yang dibawa putrinya, ia tak yakin apa maksudnya. Isinya pakaian, tentu saja. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak bisa menebak maksud putrinya membawa-bawa benda itu ke rumah orang tuanya. Karena, setahunya, putrinya itu telah tinggal bersama kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir. Dan selama dua tahun itu, Hermione tak pernah sekalipun menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Berukunjung memang sering, tapi menginap? Tak pernah. Apa lagi dengan persediaan baju satu koper penuh.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang ibu begitu tangisan putrinya selesai, walaupun masih menyisakan isakan-isakan keras yang akan selalu terjadi jika seseorang menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama, apalagi dengan suara keras.

"A-aku dan Draco… Kami putus," jelas putrinya.

Dan seperti yang telah diduga Hermione sebelumnya, ibunya akan terbelalak kaget, dan kemudian menjadi histeris.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Apa dia berselingkuh?! Astaga?!" well, lebih histeris dari yang diduga.

"Tidak, bu. Begini ceritanya…."

 _"_ _Mione!" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah dari tengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru._

 _"_ _Ginny!" balas Hermione sambil menunjuk kursi kosong didepannya._

 _"_ _Fiuh! Jalanan padat sekali," gerutu si Gadis Merah, Ginny._

 _Hermione menoleh kearah jalanan, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Jalanan hari itu memang terlihat lebih padat dari biasanya._

 _"_ _Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Hermione penasaraan._

 _Seakan baru ingat tujuannya bertemu dengan Hermione, Ginnytersenyum lebar, bahkan sampai memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih._

 _"_ _Mione oh Mione…apa kau tahu…" ucapnya dengan bersemangat, "Harry, kemarin, aduh aku gugup sekali! Kemarin Harry melamarku!"_

 _Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, Hermione langsung terbelalak. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia ikut senang mendengar kabar itu._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Bagaimana lamarannya?" tanya Hermione penasaran._

 _"_ _Well, pertama-tama, dia mengajakku makan malam dirumahnya," cerita Ginny dengan senyum bahagia yang senantiasa terlukis di bibirnya, "setelah itu, dia menunjukkan foto keluarganya yang tak seberapa. Dia menceritakan kesedihannya menjadi Potter terakhir di dunia. Dia juga cerita tentang kesepiannya yang hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini. Dan, tentu saja, aku menghiburnya, mengatakan kalau dia tak sendirian di dunia ini. Tapi—seperti biasa—dia sangat keras kepala. Dia berkata bahwa dia ingin keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bukan cuma sahabat yang sudah sangat dekat sampai seperti keluarga—jangan salah paham, Mione—lalu, tiba-tiba, dia mengeluarkan kotak cincin berwarna hitam dan berkata, bahwa ia ingin menjadikanku keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Mengajakku bersama-sama membangun keluarga kami sendiri. Menghidupkan kembali keluarga Potter, seperti Sasuke menghidupkan kembali klan Uchiha—ngomong-omong, siapa itu Sasuke?—dan tentu saja, aku menerimanya."_

 _"_ _Ah… manis sekali. Apakah Draco akan melamaru dengan semanis itu? Dia 'kan juga satu-satunya Malfoy yang tersisa. Dan omong-omong juga, aku tak tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Mungkin nanti bisa ku tanyakan pada Kakek Google," jawab Hermione dengan pikiran yang sudah berada di alam khayal._

 _"_ _Siapa lagi Kakek Google itu?" tanya Ginny bingung._

 _"_ _Eh? Oh, dia itu guru terbaik di dunia. Dia tahu tentang semua hal di dunia. Pelajar dari seluruh dunia yang paling sering menggunakan jasanya untuk membantu menyelesaikan tugas mereka," jelas Hermione sesederhana mungkin mengingat sahabatnya itu adalah seorang darah murni yang buta terhadap dunia Muggle._

 _"_ _Oh… Jadi, kapan Draco akan melamarmu? Sepertinya Ron akan melamar Lavender sebentar lagi. Kalian jangan mau kalah!" kata Ginny memprovokasi._

 _Tak lama setelah pertemuannya dengan Ginny, Hermione langsung memutar otak untuk memancing Draco agar melamarnya. Bukannya dia ingin buru-buru menikah, atau tak mau kalah. Masalahnya, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun. Bahkan, sela dua tahun terakhir, mereka sudah tinggal seatap. Mereka juga sudah mendapatkan restu orang tua Draco, walaupun dengan susah payah. Jadi, apa lagi yang ditunggu? Kesiapan? Sepertinya mereka sudah sangat siap untuk menikah. Mapan? Jangan ditanya, dengan jabatan Hermione sebagai kepala divisi undang-undang perlindungan sihir, dan Draco sebagai presiden Malfoy Corp. mereka bisa menghidupi seribu anak. Jadi, apa lagi yang Draco tunggu?_

 _Mungkinkah Draco baru akan melamarnya kalau Hermione terlanjur hamil? Tidak. Hermione tak akan menggunakan cara itu. Terlalu licik._

 _Bagaimana pun caranya, yang akan Hermione saat ini hanyalah memancingnya. Entah itu agar Draco tahu kalau Hermione sudah siap menerima lamarannya, ataupun agar niatan Draco untuk melamarnya muncul._

 _Dan rencananya adalah, Hermione akan 'memancing' mulai esok hari. Dimulai dari waktu sarapan._

 _"_ _Draco… Apa kau tahu? Harry melamar Ginny," pancing Hermione._

 _"_ _Hmm…" balas Draco cuek sambil membuka Daily Prophet-nya._

 _"_ _Dan kudengar, sebentar lagi Ron akan melamar Lavender," lanjut Hermione tak mau menyerah._

 _"_ _Oh. Bagus kalau begitu. Mereka 'kan sudah bersama sejak dulu," jawab Draco datar._

 _"_ _Kapan kau akan melamrku?" Tanya Hermione blak-blakan._

 _Sesaat kemudian, Draco menjadi air mancur hidup dengan air kopi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Fenomena menakjubkan._

 _"_ _Apa?!" tanyanya kaget sambil mengusap mulut dan bajunya yang terkena noda kopi._

 _"_ _Draco, kapan kau akan melamarku?" Ulang Hermione dengan nada dipanjang-panjangkan seperti cara bicara Draco dulu._

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku melamarmu?" tanya Draco._

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Kita sudah bersama selama lima tahun, dan tak sekalipun kita pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan," jawab Hermione._

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku melamarmu?" Ulang Draco._

 _"_ _Ya, Draco. Memangnya wanita mana yang tak mau menikah dengan kekasih yang sudah bersamanya selama lima tahun?!" balas Hermione yang mulai gemas._

 _"_ _Maksudmu, kau ingin kita menjadi terikat? Berkomitmen?" Kembali, Draco bertanya._

 _"_ _Memangnya kau tak mau?!" sergah Hermione._

 _"_ _Bukan begitu. Maksudku, bukankah kita yang seperti ini baik-baik saja? Sebagai kekasih," elak Draco._

 _"_ _Kau, kau tak mau menikah denganku? Kau tak mau berkomitmen denganku?" ucap Hermione shock._

 _"_ _B-bukan begitu, 'Mione. Tapi, bukankah kita senang-senang saja seperti ini? Aku takut kalau kita berkomitmen-"_

 _"_ _Hah! Jadi, kau takut kalau kita berkomitmen?! Apa kau punya simpanan diluar sana?!" cerca Hermione sengit._

 _"_ _Dengarkan aku dulu, 'Mione! Aku takut kalau kita berkomitmen labih jauh lagi, kita malah akan merusak komitmen itu," jelas Draco dengan susah-payah karena Hermione yang akan menyelanya setiap saat._

 _"_ _Oh, begitu. Lalu, kalau kita tidak menikah, bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan hal itu pada anak kita nanti?" serang Hermione._

 _"_ _Anak? Kau hamil?" tanya Draco tak percaya._

 _"_ _Belum,"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu ya tak perlu kita jelaskan," jawab Draco enteng._

 _"_ _Oh, jadi, selain tak mau menikah denganku, kau juga tak mau punya akan denganku?!" cerca Hermione. "Sepertinya, kau memang punya simpanan! Siapa orangnya?! Greengrass junior?! Perkinson?! Katakan!"_

 _"_ _Tak ada simpanan, 'Mione. Dan kau salah paham sepenuhnya. Aku bisa jel-"_

 _"_ _Kau bisa jelaskan?! Cih! Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Aku sudah paham semuanya! Oh, Draco. Kukira, kau sudah tak lagi menjadi playboy cap lelaki kardus yang takut komitmen sejak bersamaku. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Kau memang bukan lagi seorang playboy, tapi tetap saja, kau takut komitmen!" semprot Hermione._

 _"_ _Aku? Playboy?! Sejak kapan?!" balas Draco tak terima._

 _"_ _Hah! Memangnya aku tak tahu?! Kau sering berganti-ganti cewek sebelum bersamaku! Parkinson, Greengrass junior dan senior, hampir semua gadis Slytherin, setengah Revenclaw, beberapa Hufflepuff, dan nol Gryffindor! Hanya aku Gryffindor yang bersamamu!"_

 _"_ _Berganti-ganti cewek?! Dari dulu sampai sekarang, pacarku hanya kau, Granger! Mereka hanyalah mainanku sebelum bersamamu!" teriak Draco. Untung apartemen mereka kedap suara._

 _"_ _Mainan?! Kau memang playboy!" Hermione balas menjerit._

 _"_ _Tapi, sekarang aku hanya be-"_

 _"_ _Berhenti berbohong! Aku tak tahan lagi! Kita putus!" teriak Hermione, yang segera berlari kearah kamar mereka. Bebrapa saat kemudian, dia keluar dengan sebuah koper besar ditangannya._

 _"_ _I'm out!" teriaknya sebelum membanting pintu keras-keras._

"Begitulah ceritnya, Mom," ucap Hermione mengakhir ceritanya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Menurutku, yang terjadi pada kalian itu hanyalah emosi sesaat. Mungkin, besok pagi, Draco akan kesini dan memeohon-mohon agar kau kembali."

"Ya. Semoga saja," jawab Hermione sebelum ibunya kembali ke mode ibu-ibu yang channel TV-nya diganti saat menonton Uttaran. Ibunya menyuruhnya menyingkirkan kopernya dari pintu, kemudian memberinya tugas terhormat untuk membuat kediaman keluarga Granger menjadi seperti baru.

Esoknya, Hermione bangun sangat pagi, dan berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dia masih marah—tentu saja. Tapi dia juga merindukan Draco.

Satu jam berlalu, dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Orang tuanya sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke klinik.

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Sekarang jam setengah delapan. Orang tuaya berpamitan.

Dua jam berlalu. Sekarang Hermione sendirian. Dia duduk bergelung di salah satu sofa sambil membaca buku roman milik Ginny yang dipinjamkan padanya dari jaman dinosaurus masih eksis.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Hermione langsung berdiri. Dia begitu bersemangat untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi, harapannya hancur saat melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu. Hanya salah satu tetangganya yang mengembalikan mesin pemotong rumput milik ayahnya.

Tiga jam berlalu. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Novel Hermione sudah hampir selesai.

Empat jam lewat. Novel Hermione sudah selesai. Dia membulai novel kedua, buku roman dari asia, pengarangnya bernama Mira W.

Lima jam. Enam jam. Tujuh jam. Delapan jam. Sembilan jam. Sepuluh jam. Hermione sudah menghabisakan lima novel roman, dan kini sedang tenggelam dalam tangisnya sendiri. Matanya bengkak dan hidungnya merah.

Menyadari betapa mengerikannya penampilannya sekarang, Hermione memutuskan untuk mandi. Tapi, walaupun sudah mencuci muka sebanyak tiga kali, dan menggunakan masker sekali, hidung dan matanya tetap merah. Dan parahnya, dia mulai bersin-bersin sekarang.

Sekarang sudah jam lima. Orang tuanya sudah pulang, dan sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Hermione membuka pintu dengan lemas. Harapannya sudah hancur sejak tadi. Dia menduga, yang datang kali ini pasti seorang teman ayahnya atau siapa. Yang jelas bukan Draco.

"Selamat malam," sapa orang yang datang.

Oh. Oh My God! Astaga.

Yang berdiri di depan pintu, tak lain Dan tak bukan, adalah Draco Malfoy. Dia tersenym lebar dengan sebuket mawar ditangannya.

"Dra… co," panggil Hermione tanpa sadar.

"Ya, Mione," jawab Draco.

Perlahan, mereka berdua saling mendekat. Mendekatkan kepala mereka. Mendekatkan bibir keduanya.

"Ehem!" sela dua orang di belakang Draco.

Hermione segera menarik kepalanya dan melongok dari lengan Draco untuk melihat orang yang mengganggu ciuman balikan mereka.

Dan yang dilihat Hermione adalah dua orang berambut piramg panjang. Bukan sepasang ibu-ibu yang akan nobar Uttaran. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri, yang gaya rambut suaminya lebih stylish dibandingkan si Istri. Lebih tepatnya, mereka orang tua Draco, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.

Se-pengecut itu kah Draco sampai-sampai meminta orang tuanya ikut untuk membuatnya balikan dengan sang mantan, pikir Hermione kecut.

"Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Narcissa.

"Uh-oh, tentu. Silahkan," ucap Hermione salah tingkah.

Mendengar anaknya berbicara secara sopan, pasangan Granger yang sedang bermesraan di dapur keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan seperti putrinya, mereka berdua kaget dengan kedatangan tamu mereka.

"Aku akan menyiapkan teh," ucap ibu Hermione setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan cemilan," timpal Hermione yang ingin keluar dari situasi sulit yangakan segera terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian, para Malfoy's dan Granger's duduk di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Granger yang cukup besar sehingga tak berlu berdempet-dempetan seperti ikan asin di karanjang yang sering di jual pedagang di pasar di sebuah negara di Asia, tepatnya Asia Tenggara.

"Jadi, maksud kedatangan kami adalah… saya, selaku ayah Draco, ingin meminang putri anda, Hermione Granger, untuk putra saya. Dia sadar kalau ia telah membuat kesalahan besar, dan sedang berusaha memperbaikinya," ucap Lucius pada ayah Hermione.

"Meminang? Kalau itu, kupikir keputusannya berada di tangan Hermione. Selaku ayahnya, aku hanya bisa menasehatinya," jawab ayah Hermione bijaksana.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Hermione?" tanya Narcissa dengan wajah harap-harap-cemas. Bukan celana masuk sil*it!

"Pertama, aku ingin bertanya dulu," ucap Hermione yang dijawab anggukan antusias oleh Malfoy's. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran, Draco?"

"Aku menyesal, 'Mione. Aku merasa kehilangan saat kau pergi. Apalagi saat kau mengatakan kita putus, ugh, aku merasa bahwa separuh jiwaku telah dibawa pergi. Aku merasa tak lengkap saat tahu kau tak menungguku di rumah. Aku merasa hampa saat tasku terasa sangat ringan karena tak ada bekal makanan buatanmu," jelas Draco yang disambut tangis haru Hermione dan cibiran orang tua mereka berdua.

"Dasar darah muda," cibir Lucius.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia menerima lamaranku? Memperbanya keturunan Malfoy?" tanya Draco sambil menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hermione antusias.

Sesaat kemudian, Draco mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna putih tulang dengan ornament berwarna keemasan, lalu membukanya. Menampakkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan permata berwarna merah dan emas.

"Itu adalah cincin keluarga Black. Permata itu akan berubah warna, tergantung dengan asrama pemiliknya," jelas Draco.

"Oke-oke. Kalian akan menikah lima bulan lagi," putus Narcissa semena-mena.

"Setuju!" ucap ibu Hermione bersemangat.

"Menurutku tak masalah," timpal Lucius.

"Ya. Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku saat itu," kata ayah Draco.

"Tidak-tidak! Tidak sedepat itu!" Protes Draco.

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" tanya Hermione heran.

"B-bukan. Maksudku baga-"

"Oh, jadi, kau tak mau menikah?!" sela Hermione.

"Bukan begitu, 'Mione! Deng-"

"Kau hanya ingin melamarku tanpa menikahiku, 'kan?! Hah!" sergah Hermione.

Dan kejadian sebelumnya kembali terulang.

 **Sampun**

 **Yak! Inilah persembahan terakhir saya sebelum benar-benar hiatus. Saya akan berangkat besok TwT *gak ada yang nanya, woi!* Doakan yang ngasih uang saku besok banyak, ya XD**

 **BTW, ada yang pingin cepat-cepat nikah setelah baca fic ini? Huehehehehe… saya sendiri juga jadi ingin cepat-cepat nikah XD Eh, enggak, ding. Masih kecil juga _**

 **Don't be silent reader.**

 _See ya!_


End file.
